The Seven Prayers
by ElementicTheLegendaryWolf
Summary: What if the invasion was not the last battle? What if things were different? When an old friend of Clef returns, new enemies and adventures follow. Who are the holders of the Seven Prayers? Who is Akuma? What is the New Order of Cephiro? And what does it have to do with Clef, his friend, the Magic Knights, and Cephiro itself? And what will happen if they can't stop the new threat
1. Prolouge: Childhood Memories

"YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"Catch us if you can~"

"Run, he's seriously mad now!"

The young mage-in-training ran after the rest of his friends, small wand in hand. The little Clef wasn't actually gonna attack them unless he snapped, but he was still chasing the others. Except for one...

"Oi!"

A little girl with short dark magenta hair in a small ponytail, brown eyes and slightly pale skin was STANDING on the nearby swingset (granted it was a large wooden swing). She wore a longsleeved brown dress that went down to her ankles (it had poofy sleeves), poofy grey pants underneath the dress, white socks, and brown shoes. Around her neck was a golden chain necklace with a beautiful shining blue gem in the middle, parts of the chain holding the gem in place.

She got off from the swing and ran over to the group. "What did you guys do this time?" "Nothing! Can't you believe that even once?! "That gave it away." "DANG IT TEKINA, YOU TRICKED ME." There was no hiding things from Tekina Dragooniss, one of the most agile and tomboyish girls in Cephiro

Just then, a light flute-sounding noise came from above them, on the second floor of the building they were at. Tekina's expression turned happy. "Cmon, Clef, Samuel wants us!" The little mage sent the others a look of warning before following his friend. Eventually, they got up to a room on the second floor. Inside was a young boy with the same colored hair and eyes as Tekina. He wore a dark green shirt, brown pants, and black socks. He sat in a small bed about his size, a wooden flute in his hand. Tekina smiled. "Hi Samuel!"

Samuel looked towards the two and softly smiled. "Hi. How are you two?" Tekina sat on the bed next to Samuel while Clef sat in a chair next to the bed. The other boy spoke. "We've been fine...have you been ok?" Samuel had been in an accident that made his legs unusable, so unless someone helped him, he couldn't walk at all, so he was often inside. "I've been fine, just a bit tired..." Tekina sighed, then slightly coughed. Clef had gotten up and was instantly by her side. "You ok?" Tekina sighed. "Uh-huh."

Tekina, on the other hand, was very sickly. It seemed to get a bit better as she got older, and there was a special reason why she was like this...

Clef then got up. "Come on, let's go outside for a bit!" "But Clef, the soldier is coming today..." The boy pouted at Tekina's reaction. "They just want you guys for your powers! Come on!" Tekina smirked as she jumped down from the bed and picked Samuel up on her back. The three sneaked outside and out of the surrounding fence, then raced to the forest.

**Later, in the building...**

"Oh I'm so sorry, they must have left the area again...YOU ALL GET OUT, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MANNER." The other kids raced out from the room where the caretaker was. She shut the door, then sighed. "So...you were thinking about seizing them, sir...?"

A young man with messy brown hair, sand colored skin and blue eyes was sitting in a chair. He wore a white suit with yellow armguards, white socks and yellow shoes. On the front of his suit was a strange symbol-it had a set of angel wings sprouting from a gem, and a star was in the background of the symbol.

"Nigt. Just Nigt. And yes I was. Their power would be a great help at the Order." Then he lightly laughed. "With how this is going, that may be the only option. Either that or taking one...I'm honestly looking more at Samuel than Tekina." The caretaker sighed. "With how this is going, you may get neither. That rascal of a boy keeps taking them away..." Nigt chuckled. "Unfortunently, neither Clef nor Samuel's sister seems to like me."

**In the forest...**

"We've been walking for a while." Tekina said. Clef frowned. "We're not going back until the soldier is gone!" "If you insist..." The three sat down on the grass, Tekina setting Samuel down. The girl sighed before smiling and looking up at the sky. "This place is peaceful...I like it." Samuel nodded. "Yeah, I like going here whenever I'm allowed out."

Just then, the sound of something collapsing on the ground reached their ears. Tekina picked up Samuel and got up herself, while Clef got up with his wand held tightly in his hand. The trio went towards the noise...and was met with a crazy sight.

A mix between a robot and what seemed like a rabbit was sitting against some rocks. It was about 5 feet tall, and had puffy ears with five little pinchs of fur at the ends, like it had spiky ears. It's main fur color seemed to be brown, and it had metallic arms, feet, and a metallic torso. The metal parts were golden. However, the metal was scratched and the creature had bruises.

It noticed the three and spoke in a bit of a scratchy voice. _"Who..." _Tekina frowned. "I'm pretty sure all of us were about to ask you that." The two boys nodded. The rabbit creature sighed. _"Never mind that...you all are...simply kids. Why are you out here...by yourselfs...?" _Clef frowned. "Somebody wants to take them away, and I don't want them to!" The creature blinked. _"...my name...Kitan..." _Tekina smiled softly. "I'm Tekina. This is Samuel, my brother, and this is our friend Clef." The boys nodded before noticing that the creature seemed very weak. Samuel got himself off of Tekina's back and pulled himself over to Kitan. He put his hand on it's leg...both starting to glow. In a few moments, Kitan was healed-even the metal armor was back to normal.

Kitan blinked. _"How in the world...?" _Samuel nodded. "That's my power..." Clef then noticed a completely black bird staring at them. It flew away when he saw it. The boy sighed. "...the soldier is gone, we should head back." The two nodded and Tekina picked up Samuel. She then smirked at Kitan. "We'll come visit again, kay?" Kitan smiled and nodded, before closing his eyes and drifting into sleep. The three then started home.

**2 years later...**

Tekina raced into the woods, Clef following her. Samuel was nowhere to be seen. "TEKINA, THINK ABOUT THIS FOR A SECOND!" The girl didn't listen as she ran to where Kitan was.

The rabbit creature noticed the girl running, then noticed the tears in her eyes. _"Tekina, what in the world happened?" _Tekina breathed heavily before replying "Samuel decided on his own."

Back at the building, Samuel was sitting in bed, Nigt standing next to him. "You'll leave tomorrow, ok? Get some rest before then." Samuel nodded as Nigt left. _But what use will I be if I can't walk?_

**"Your power is your use."**

A dark voice sounded from outside the window in his room. The same shadow of the bird from yesterday was there. It had glowing yellow eyes. Samuel's eyes widened. "Who are you?" The bird seemed to smirk. **"That, my boy...is of no importance."**

*BOOM*

Tekina, Clef, and Kitan heard the explosion, and saw the smoke. Tekina's eyes widened. "SAMUEL!" All three raced towards the building. The smoke was rising quickly, and all the kids and the caretaker were racing out...everyone except Samuel. Kitan tensed up. _"That dark energy...it's you, isn't it Akuma?!" _

The bird flew into view, having changed it's form. Now it was giant, taller than Kitan with large talons, a large beak, and claws on it's wings.

And in it's talons was an unconscious Samuel.

Tekina looked horrified. "SAMUEL!" Clef clutched his basic staff. "What in the name of the Pillar did you do to him?!" Akuma smirked. **"Nothing at all. I just simply believe that he'll do better in our hands. So I'm going to borrow him for a while."**

The jewel on Tekina's necklace shone slightly. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING." Her pupils were dilated, and a dark green energy seemed to surround her angry form. Clef's eyes widened. "Tekina..."

The energy died down, and Tekina looked completely different. She looked about 14 now, unlike the 5 year old looking girl from earlier. Her hair was longer too-about down to her waist. She had a red sleeveless shirt, a green shawl that was connected from shoulder to shoulder with a chain, a long brown skirt, and nothing on her feet. She had black dragon wings, a black dragon tail, and black horns on her head. The horns were strangely shaped-they were twisted in a way that made them into the shape of a wing. And claws were on her hands. Sharp ones.

Kitan's eyes widened. _"Those...horns..." _Clef glanced at Kitan in confusion before turning back to the newly transformed Tekina. The young boy had never seen this before...was this why she was so protective of her necklace? Because it turned her into this? She looked a lot older too...

Tekina lunged at Akuma with her claws. The monster dodged, then attempted to grab her with his talons. Tekina flew up herself and started battling with the bird in the air, careful not to hit her brother. Her anger hadn't COMPLETELY taken over...

Eventually, Akuma managed to strike Tekina in the chest, making her fall. From this and the injuries that she had taken during the battle, she turned back to her normal form and fell unconscious. Clef and Kitan ran over. Kitan looked up at Akuma and growled. _"And what make ya think you can do that?" _The metallic rabbit jumped up and attempted to get Samuel, but Akuma had different plans. With his free talon, he struck Kitan. From this hard blow, Kitan turned into a tinier version of himself with only metallic arms. He managed to land on both feet. _"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME, HUH?!" _But by that point, Akuma had already flown away.

Tekina, somewhat awake, whispered her brother's name before closing her eyes, tears staining her cheeks. Clef clutched her hand, the little mage almost as affected as she was. "We'll find him...I promise..." Kitan nodded. _"I'll help. You guys are good friends of mine, I don't just want to abandon you." _

But it would be years before they ever found a lead, and that would eventually cause Tekina to leave with Kitan to look by herself. And Clef would wait, years and years, and surviving large battles with friends from a different world...and it would be centuries before he saw her again...and he would keep waiting, never getting impatient, staying true to his promise.

_**Author's note**_

_And THAT is the prolouge for The Seven Prayers! I've had ideas for this story in my head for a long time, ever since I read MKR, but never got the chance to write anything! But here we are~_

_Tekina, Samuel, Akuma, and Kitan all belong to moi._

_Clef, Cephiro, and the Pillar (*COUGHEMERAUDECOUGH*) belong to CLAMP._


	2. Chapter 1: Multiple Remeetings

For once, Clef had nothing to do. After the Magic Knights left for a second time...there really wasn't anything to do. Sure, some stray monsters attacked when he went out once in a while, but other than that...not much has been going on.

Then something came into his range of sensing. _What the- _He quickly sent Fyula out to take a look. Sure enough, moments later, three familier faces came into view from the window. Clef waved out to Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, who were riding on Fyula towards the entrance to the castle.

"So they're back again?"

Presea, Lafarga, Caldina, Ascot, Ferio, and Lantis came into the room. Clef nodded. "Yeah...but if Mokona's gone, there's no one to summon them...so I wonder how..." Presea chuckled. "Come on, enough with this chit chat. Let's go greet them!" Clef slightly smiled. "Yes."

The moment they got to the entrance to the castle, Fuu ran into Ferio's arms, Umi practically tackled Ascot, and Hikaru snuggled against Lantis. The others watched with smiles. But underneath his own smile, Clef was confused. He hadn't just sensed those three...he had sensed someone else seemingly just appear in Cephiro...but only these three were here. It was strange.

After remeeting each other for the second time, Presea blinked. "But...how did you get here? Nobody's left to bring you." Hikaru shrugged. "Actually, we weren't even in the tower. See, Umi and Fuu were at my house, when the floor suddenly caved in like the last two times. Then we were here..." Clef sighed as Hikaru finished. "Mokona's gone, and the princess has been gone for a long time...so how..." Before he could go into deep thought, a lighthearted chuckle echoed throughout the hallway.

"Clef, you haven't changed one bit. Still as serious and determined as always, just how I remember."

He knew that voice. But it had been so long since he heard it. The others seemed to hear it, so he wasn't hearing things...everyone turned to the entrance, and Clef was so surprised he almost dropped his staff. His eyes widened as he saw the person before him.

It was a female. She had long dark magenta hair in two long ponytails, slightly pale skin, and deep brown eyes. She had a white short-sleeved shirt, a purple jacket connected with a green ribbon, blue pants with a golden embroidery, white knee socks, and brown boots. Around her neck was a golden chain necklace, two ends 'holding' a shining blue gem in the center. Around her shoulder was a brown satchel.

Clef blinked. "T-Tekina?!" Tekina smiled. "It's been a long time." Then, a small bunny-like creature appeared from behind Tekina's leg. It had puffy ears with three 'spikes' at the ends. It was mainly brown, but the spikes and a line design connected to them were green, and the creature had metallic arms colored golden. _"Ya, it's been a long time since we've seen each other. Years and years and years!"_

Clef didn't respond...after a few moments, he turned away and walked towards his chambers. Tekina sighed. "He's still so stubborn...Kitan, I'll be back in a bit." _"Okay~!" _Tekina followed the mage while Kitan stayed behind.

Hikaru leaned down to look at the creature. "So...who are you guys?" Kitan twirled around. _"I'm Kitan! And that girl was Tekina Dragoniss. Not sure if he's mentioned it, but we're old friends of Clef." _Fuu blinked and thought for a moment. "Yes, he has never mentioned you two. I wonder why..." Kitan sighed and replied _"It's because we haven't seen him for so long. He doesn't seem to have forgotten about us, though." _Umi blinked. "Then...why did he walk away...?" Presea chuckled. "If there's one thing I know about Clef, he doesn't like to show his emotions around other people..." Caldina smirked. "Why don't we let them catch up for a while, kay~?"

...

Clef stared out the window of his room. He couldn't believe it. All these years, and she shows up now? He hadn't even got into contact with her since...since...

"You know, there's no need to hide from me."

That voice...that damn voice had been haunting him every night, even if he never showed it. Tekina looked around the room. "Just like you. It fits you, having a room like this."

"Why now?" Tekina blinked when Clef spoke. "You could have come back sooner..." Tekina chuckled. "What, were you scared? I don't go down easily, you know." Clef slightly shuddered. _Yes, but that day...I can't ever get it out of my mind. It scared me..._

The shudder didn't go unoticed by the girl, who then walked over to the mage. "You haven't changed at all...you always did like high places." The window showed much of the outside-it was really high up. A soft hand placed it's palm on top of the mage's head as the girl sat on her knees.

Suddenly, he whirled around and quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Yes. It did scare me, because you never contacted me afterwards...I missed you." Clef looked at Tekina with a slight smile on his face. "Welcome back." Tekina's other hand touched his back as she hugged him back. "I missed you too...I'm back." The two shared a smile before they got up. Clef's face turned serious. "Well? Any news?" Tekina sighed. "No, not yet...but I'll find something eventually." Clef was silent for a moment. "I understand." Tekina grinned. "Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon."

Clef nodded. "Good."


End file.
